narutofandomcom_it-20200216-history
Hayate Gekko
|Età= 23 anni |Altezza= 175 cm |Peso= 58 kg |Sangue= AB |Fedeltà= |Rango= Jonin Speciale |Registro= 011671 |Accademia= 12 anni |Chunin= 13 anni |Famiglia= Yugao Uzuki (fidanzata) |Tecniche= Tecnica della Danza della Luna Crescente Chiaro di Luna Tecnica della Moltiplicazione Superiore del Corpo Tecnica della Fuga Trasparente |Armi= Spada }} Hayate Gekko (月光 ハヤテ, Gekkō Hayate) era un Jonin Speciale del Villaggio della Foglia, inoltre è uno degli esaminatori della terza fase degli Esami di selezione dei chunin. Era fidanzato con Yugao Uzuki. Viene ucciso da Baki. Aspetto Hayate aveva capelli corti castani, occhi scuri e segni scuri sotto gli occhi. Anche se era un giovane, aveva delle rughe pronunciate sotto i suoi occhi e una tosse cronica inspiegabile che lo affliggeva. Indossava il completo standard da shinobi Konoha completo di una protezione frontale che indossava come bandana, giacca antiproiettile e sandali shinobi regolari. Portava anche una katana con una protezione per la mano rettangolare legata sulla schiena. Quando si reincarnano, a parte le fessure del viso, l'unico cambiamento nell'aspetto di Hayate sono le sclere grigie comuni a tutti gli altri ninja che Kabuto ha riportato. Come genio, indossava un semplice abito con una haori a maniche lunghe di colore rosso e pantaloni lunghi fino a with con braccialetti attorno al polso e alle gambe. Portò la sua spada legata a due corde sul fianco. Aveva anche segni scuri sotto i suoi occhi che rendono poco chiaro se fosse malato o meno dalla sua giovinezza o meno. Personalità Hayate sembrava essere un individuo calmo e composto. Inoltre è stato descritto come individualista e persona gentile. Aveva anche un grande senso del dovere verso il suo villaggio, poiché rischiò la sua vita per spiare Kabuto Yakushi e Baki. Hayate sembrava essere ben conosciuto e rispettato dai suoi compagni Konoha ninja, visto che molti di loro, incluso Kakashi Hatake, erano rattristati dopo aver appreso della sua morte. Si preoccupava profondamente della sua fidanzata Yūgao, manifestando uno stato d'animo leggero quando era sola con lei, e mostrava preoccupazione per il suo benessere, chiedendole di fare attenzione alle missioni dopo la sua promozione ad Anbu a causa della loro maggiore difficoltà. Storia Come genio, è stato inserito in una squadra con Ibiki Morino e Tokara. Durante gli esami Chunin, Hayate e il suo team hanno affrontato il Team Orochimaru. Nell'anime, ad un certo punto, Hayate fu scelto per essere l'istruttore di Yugao Uzuki nel kenjutsu; il tempo in cui i due hanno trascorso l'allenamento insieme, li ha portati a innamorarsi l'uno dell'altro. Prima Parte Esame di selezione dei Chunin (saga) A prima vista, Hayate sembrava non essere in ottima salute, perché aveva una tosse cronica inspiegabile e borse per gli occhi. Lui, tuttavia, è programmato per essere l'eseminatore durante gli ultimi round degli esami di Chunin, e come tale, supervisiona le partite preliminari che decideranno chi avanza al round finale. Durante la battaglia tra Neji e Hinata Hyuga dopo che un Neji furioso si preparò ad attaccare Hinata con l'intento di ucciderla, Hayate insieme all'altro jōnin presente gli impedirono di farlo. Dopo aver completato i preliminari, i partecipanti hanno avuto la possibilità di allenarsi e recuperare. Nell'anime, apprendendo della morte di diversi Anbu che erano stati assegnati alla guardia di Sasuke Uchiha, Hayate si preoccupò per Yugao che si trovava in quell'unità, correndo all'ospedale del villaggio. Dopo una breve conversazione con Yūgao, in cui i due innamorati hanno promesso sulla luna di essere lì per proteggersi a vicenda, è stato assegnato dal Terzo Hokage per indagare su Kabuto Yakushi, che era stato rivelato come la spia di Orochimaru dopo un confronto con Kakashi, seguendo il suo obiettivo sul Castello di Kikyo. Hayate ha appreso dei piani del Villaggio della Sabbia e quello del Suono per invadere Konoha dopo aver sentito la conversazione tra Baki e Kabuto. Prima che potesse scappare per dire al Terzo Hokage ciò che aveva imparato, fu avvertito dai due e inseguito. Dopo una breve battaglia con Baki, Hayate ha usato la sua Tecnica della Danza della Luna Crescente su di lui. Tuttavia, l'oscillazione della sua lama era troppo superficiale e si bloccò nella sua giacca antiproiettile. Mentre Baki lo lodava per la sua abilità e il suo sforzo, ha usato la Spada di Vento per uccidere Hayate. Il suo corpo fu trovato il giorno dopo da una squadra di Anbu, incluso Yugao, che era stato inviato per investigare i suoni di un disturbo nella zona. Genma Shiranui successivamente sostituì Hayate come arbitro per le finali Chunin . Nell'anime, la lotta tra Hayate e Baki fu ampliata, rivelando che Baki aveva davvero bisogno di usare la sua mano nuda per fermare lo sciopero di Hayate. È dimostrato che Hayate è stato colpito più volte dai dischi del vento e che Kabuto ha portato via il suo DNA, eliminando l'odore del suo cadavere nel processo. Seconda Parte Saga speciale: Potere Nell'anime, dopo il Summit dei Kage, la tomba di Hayate fu contaminata da Kabuto, e in seguito fu reincarnato per il massacro il Villaggio di Tonika. Hayate ha affrontato e quasi ucciso Dokku fino a quando i suoi movimenti si sono fermati durante il colpo finale. È stato convocato di nuovo per combattere il Team Kakashi, che stava indagando sul massacro che Kabuto aveva provocato per ottenere l'accesso al Bucco. Hayate ha affrontato Sakura Haruno ed è stata presa a pugni dalla kunoichi mentre si scusava per aver attaccato il suo compagno Konoha. Ciò, tuttavia, si rivelò inutile quando Hayate iniziò a ricostruire dall'attacco. Hayate fu riportato nella sua bara come Kabuto e gli altri shinobi reincarnati si ritirarono. Il giorno dopo, fu nuovamente costretto a combattere contro i suoi ex compagni e prese un Naruto drammaticamente indebolito, attaccandolo con il taijutsu e sconfiggendolo con la Danza della Mezzaluna. Hayate fu chiamato a combattere ancora una volta quando fu attivato l'Ama no Hoko. Lui, insieme agli altri shinobi reincarnati di Kabuto, furono piantati con argilla esplosiva da Deidara e usati come kamikaze. Piuttosto che riformarsi esplodendo come di solito quelli reincarnati da Kabuto, Hayate e gli altri invece si sono trasformati in polvere, con i corpi dei sacrifici usati per reincarnarli mentre cadevano. Quarta Guerra Mondiale Nell'anime, Hayate si è reincarnato da Kabuto per aiutarlo a trovare cadaveri di shinobi d'élite da usare come strumenti contro le Forze degli Shinobi Alleati. Quando viene reincarnato, Hayate riconosce immediatamente Kabuto e gli chiede cosa è successo prima e dopo la sua morte. Kabuto prende un momento per spiegare l'invasione fallita e gli effetti della sua morte. Dopo aver spiegato questo a Hayate, reincarna uno shinobi della Sabbia e uno shinobi del Villaggio della Nuvola per andare a recuperare il rotolo KIA dalla Sezione di supporto logistico e medico. Mentre attaccava il campo medico, individuò il suo amante Yugao. Dopo essere fuggiti con la pergamena, Hayate e gli altri shinobi reincarnati furono inseguiti da un piccolo gruppo, incluso Yugao. Dopo essere stati rapidamente rintracciati dalla squadra di inseguitori, si sono impegnati in battaglia. Mentre gli altri due shinobi reincarnati vengono rapidamente sigillati, Hayate sconfigge facilmente due dei ninja Konoha, Io e Yokaze. Nonostante la sua richiesta di fermarlo, Yugao si ritrova incapace di combattere Hayate. Successivamente fugge per consegnare la pergamena a Kabuto. È presto rintracciato da Sakura Haruno, che ha rapidamente riconosciuto dalla sua partecipazione agli Esami Chunin , dopo aver notato che è diventata una bella shinobi, la sopraffatta senza sforzo in una breve lotta, tuttavia viene salvata da Yūgao che ha radunato coraggio di affrontare Hayate dopo aver ricordato la loro promessa. Dopo uno scontro tra le loro tecniche di Dance of the Crescent Moon, Hayate si congratula con Yugao per le sue abilità migliorate e ammette di essere felice di poterla rivedere. Kabuto inizia quindi a prendere il pieno controllo di lui. Sentendo la sua coscienza scivolare via, Hayate rapidamente accusa Yūgao, dandole l'opportunità di sottometterlo. Mentre i rinforzi arrivano, Hayate fa l'addio di Yūgao prima di essere sigillato. Abilità Ninja Come jonin speciale, Hayate era uno shinobi molto abile, ulteriormente enfatizzato nell'anime in cui fu scelto per essere reincarnato da Kabuto Yakushi nella quarta guerra mondiale dello Shinobi. Baki, uno shinobi esperto e esperto di Sunagakure, ha commentato che il villaggio aveva molti ninja di talento dopo aver visto l'abilità di Hayate in giovane età. Kenjutsu L'abilità distintiva di Hayate era nel kenjutsu. Poteva usare la Tecnica della Danza della Luna Crescnte, una tecnica che coinvolgeva lui e due cloni ombra simultaneamente attaccando un avversario con le loro spade a così alta velocità, che creavano immagini residue, rendendo difficile evitare. Nell'anime, poteva persino eseguire la Danza della Mezzaluna con solo kunai, e comunque essere altrettanto letale. Durante la sua lotta contro Baki, Hayate ha dimostrato di possedere riflessi acuti, poiché era in grado di disegnare un kunai appena in tempo per bloccare un attacco nonostante fosse a pochi centimetri dal suo avversario e, in diverse occasioni, era abbastanza veloce da usare la sua spada per deviare il kunai lanciato contro di lui mentre era a mezz'aria. Hayate ha anche mostrato grande forza fisica e precisione nei suoi attacchi con la spada, tagliando e frantumando diversi massi con un solo colpo. Nell'anime, poteva anche eseguire altre tecniche che richiedevano una grande velocità per confondere il nemico, come ad esempio il Chiaro di Luna. Altre abilità In particolare, Hayate aveva anche eccellenti capacità di tracciamento e furtività, essendo rimasto inosservato per un considerevole periodo di tempo mentre spiando Kabuto. L'anime mostrava che Hayate era abile nell'usare la Tecnica della Fuga Trasparente, che gli dava lodi personali dal Terzo Hokage, che in seguito lo assegnò come l'unico candidato adatto per intraprendere la pericolosa missione di spiare il braccio destro di Orochimaru. Nell'anime, Hayate ha anche mostrato competenza con il taijutsu, capace di mantenere la propria durante il suo confronto con un indebolito Naruto Uzumaki, e potrebbe cacciarlo via con tanta forza che il muro di Naruto si schiantò contro le enormi crepe ricevute. Aveva anche un acuto senso dell'olfatto, riuscendo ad annusare il sangue di migliaia di persone anche se era lontano dai campi di battaglia. Si dimostrò molto agile, in grado di manovrare efficacemente attraverso una raffica di proiettili rock mentre si muoveva ancora per un attacco. Hayate ha anche dimostrato di essere un ragionamento astuto e un astuto stratega, come dimostrato nel suo combattimento con Baki, dove ha usato la polvere dello spiedo di Baki come sostituto, confondendo Baki, prima di dare un calcio al volto del Ninja della Sabbia. Anche Hayate aveva una volontà e una mentalità molto forti, come quando si era reincarnato, riuscì a resistere ai comandi di Kabuto in alcuni casi, anche quando la sua personalità fu cancellata, un'impresa che pochi erano reincarnati era riuscita a fare. Curiosità * "Hayate" (疾風) significa "burrasca" o "vento rapido". * "Gekkō" (月光) significa "luna crescente". Categoria:Deceduti Categoria:Jonin Speciale